kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Ulmia Dark
Ulmia is the true identity of the "Empress of Darkness". She is also Yami's mother and Wife of Blaid Dark. Physical appearance Ulmia despite being in her mid thirties has the physical appearance of a woman in her early twenties. She has long green hair, and bright yellow eyes (however in some flashbacks before she fell into Darkness they are gray). As the Empress of Darkness she wears an overlarge black travelling cloak to hide herself below the neck, and under this she wears a white blouse, and blue dress pants. Personality Ulmia originally had a very gentle personality, however when she crossed paths with Blaid Dark on her 16th birthday, she become ever so slightly more assertive each day (Most likely due to her Black Blood reacting to his own). When she was 25 Blaid told her that he had to leave the Realm of light, but promised to come find her the first chance he got. Ulmia waited 5 years for him to come, however in that time her Black Blood had grown so powerful that she developed a split personality. The new personality was the exact opposite of her own, in the sense it was arrogant and didn't care who was hurt. This new personality quickly became dominate, and Ulmia gave herself the title the Empress of Darkness. Biography History Powers and Abilities Basic Abilities *She has powerful Black Blood which inhances the control and production of Darkness. *She has a powerful Darkness presence like all Black Blood wielders, even more so considering she is Mated with the current Black Blood Emperor. *Since being bonded to Blaid she retains eternal youth and some invalnerability. Combat Status Abilities These are basic Keyblade Combat skills which all Keyblade Masters need to learn and Master in order to be effective in combat, Action abilities eventually become second nature in combat, while support abilities are abilities that are learned to effect combat performance. There are a few growth abilities, some being special and specified, growth abilities can grow stronger and stronger giving a larger range of effects. Action Abilities *'Guard' - Blocks and shoots back enemy attacks using a parrying action. *'Upper Slash '- Knocks a target into the air during a combo. *'Horizontal Slash '- Attacks a target from left to right during a midair combo. *'Finishing Leap '- Jumps high into the air while attacking at the end of a combo. *'Retaliating Slash' - When knocked down, quickly regains balance and counterattacks. *'Slapshot' - Rapidly attacks a target. *'Dodge Slash '- Unleashes an attack that deals damage to nearby enemies. *'Flash Step '- The User does an extremely fast step attack to uppercut and break the enemy's Guard from a certain distance. *'Sliding Dash '- Instantly closes in on and attacks a far target. *'Round Break '- If there are many enemies around the User, the User will do a spin slash to hits enemies who surround him. *'Guard Break '- Unleashes a powerful finishing combo move that pierces through a target's guard. *'Black Explosion '- A Darkness version of the original explosion that sends out dark shockwaves rather than orbs of Light, Unleashes a finishing combo move that knocks down several enemies, damage dealt is relative to magic skill. *'Spiral Sweep' - Unleashes a powerful leaping attack on targets in midair. *'Aerial Dive' - While standing on the ground, the User jumps and hits with 3 diagonal slashes towards an aerial enemy. *'Aerial Spiral '- Closes in on far targets in midair and unleashes spinning attacks. *'Aerial Finish '- Unleashes a powerful finishing combo move to a single target in midair. *'Gravity Splash '- Air combo finisher, when there are multiple enemies near him, the User spins around while creating a Gravitic force which explodes. *'Counterguard' - Counterattacks nearby enemies with Attack while performing Guard. *'Cure Potion' - Restores the Party's HP. *'Shoot Lock' - Though she cannot wield a Keyblade despite her Black Blood giving her the power to do so, she can use the Shoot Lock Abilities: Black Volley and Sonic Shadow which use the power of Darkness. Growth Abilities *'High Jump MAX '- An extreme jump! Jump even higher than you thought possible! *'Quick Run MAX '- Allows the User to sprint rapidly. *'Dodge Flip MAX '- Allows User to flip into the air away from danger, even to flip onto their hand and land back on their feet, its Light based companion is Dodge Roll MAX *'Aerial Dodge MAX '- A Midair jump that is good for dodging enemy aerial attacks. *'Glide MAX '- Allows User to ride the winds with Extreme Speed. Support Abilities *'Dark Enhancement - '''The User is able to argument his/her physical attributes through using the power of Darkness. *'Synch Blade '- Equips a Keyblade in each hand, the ability of the left hand weapon becomes available as well. *'HP Gain '- A Form of Drain effect used in direct combat, allows User to drain stamina and health from an attacked enemy. *'Silencer''' - A form of Silencing effect that on impact with an enemy stops them from casting spells until the effect wears off, every time the enemy is struck the effect worsens. *'Snake Blade' - A form of poisen effect that on impact with an enemy causes a constant loss of vitality and life until it wear off, every time the enemy is struck the effect worsens. *'Dark Magic '- The opposite of Endless Magic, unlike Endless Magic which Unleashes magic combos endlessly, Dark Magic instead uses the Darkness inside a person to push the power of their Magic beyond natural limits. *'Light & Dark '- When using it, it forces the User to use either a Form of Light or a Form of Darkness, increassing their power or speed dramatically either way. *'Scan' - Gives details on enemy units. *'Aerial Recovery '- Quickly regains balance when knocked into the air. *'Combo Boost '- Increasses Combo rate. *'Combo Plus - '''Increasses Combo rate further. *'Combo Master '- A Master of long and powerful combos. *'Air Combo Boost '- Increasses Combo rate in the air. *'Air Combo Plus '- Increasses Combo rate in the air further. *'Air Combo Master '- A Master of long and powerful aerial combos. *'Finishing Plus''' - Unleash successive finishing moves after combos. *'Berserk Charge' - Increases strength during MP Charge and enables combos to continue endlessly, the combo finishing move is not available while this is active. *'Leaf Bracer' - Casting Cure on yourself will continue even when attacked. *'Magic Lock-On' - Automatically locks on to a target when casting Magic. *'Jackpot' - Increases drop rate of munny, HP and MP orbs. *'Lucky Lucky' - Will bring luck by increasing the drop rate of items. *'Fire Boost' - Increases damage done by fire-based attacks. *'Blizzard Boost' - Increases damage done by blizzard-based attacks. *'Thunder Boost' - Increases damage done by thunder-based attacks. *'MP Hastega' - Remarkably increases MP restoration speed after MP is fully consumed. *'Defender' - Increases defense in a pinch. *'Second Chance' - Ensures 1 HP remains after taking massive damage. *'Once More' - Ensures 1 HP remains after taking damage from a combo. *'Hyper Healing' - Quickly revives a fallen Party Member and greatly restores their HP. *'Reaction Command' - Allows the User to make a counterattack depending on certain enemy movements. Magi Abilities Ulmia was powerful in Magic and Lore long before she became the Empress of Darkness, after becoming the Empress she assualted and absorbed Maleficent which allowed Ulmia to gain incredible magic and knowledge about the known Universe. Dark Magic * Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:Villains Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Original Characters